Missing
by Chocobo my butt
Summary: Italy wakes up in an infirmary room at a SHIELD base with no memory except for his name. He wants to regain his memories but in order to do so, he must confront the one who took them. Loki. His encounter with Loki had led to the disappearances of nations who has a plan for each and everyone of them. Human names will be used. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

_**Hello! Thank you all for clickng on my story and giving it a chance! I do hope you enjoy it and will have a blast reading it! Be sure to leave a review for me as according to the number of reviews I get, is how fast I update! Thanks again!~YellowCoconut**_

Dreams/Visions will be **_bolded and italicized like this._**

Thoughts will be like _this._

Anything similar to telepathic thoughts will be like _This._

Technological Communication (Phones, etc) will be like **This.**

* * *

 _ **"But how can you know me, ve~? I don't remember you but it seems like you know everything about me."**_

 _ **"Then you must try to remember. I know it may be hard for you, but you must."**_

 _ **"But...but I don't know how to!"**_

 _ **"You do, my grandson. You do know how to remember and you must for the sake of your friends. All you need to do is look for the right people who will help you. Grandpa Rome loves you Italy. Never forget that."**_

With a gasp of air, he sat up soon after that last word was said by the man with the three distinctive curls in his hair and who was also wearing a familiar red cape. Italy wasn't sure on who he was, other than to conclude that he was apparently his grandfather because he had called himself that.

"Grandpa Rome..." His voice was a bit hoarse but he managed to get the name out. If that man was his Grandpa Rome then he must be...what did he call him? Italy? Yeah, that was it. He was starting to remember his name now. But that was it. That was all he could remember. Why though? Why couldn't he remember anything else? He was certain he had a past. He knew that for sure yet it was somewhere far away, locked somewhere in his mind, where he couldn't access it.

The Italian began to take notice of his surroundings and saw that he was in a place that resembled a hospital room. The walls were painted all white and there was a window to his right near a door. He could see outside of it some sort of hallway but he couldn't really exactly make it out quite well because of the bluriness of his eyes that had suddenly came over them. He had to blink several times before he could regain proper sight. He continued to look around the room and noticed little things such as a desk near the door to the exit with papers scattered across it (was someone watching him while he was unresponsive?) as well as a chair next to his bed. He could hear a soft beeping noise and noticed that when he looked down at his hands, there was something clipped onto his ring finger with a wire attached to it that went up to a machine that was apparently keeping track of his heart rate. He also had an IV stuck in his opposite arm which was starting to bug him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try taking that out seeming as you were in some deep as shit condition for the last few days."

Italy's head snapped towards where he heard the voice and saw a man standing right by the door with an unamused look on his face. He was dark skinned and wore a long black coat that reached his ankles. Italy could also see that he had an eyepatch on one of his eyes too. There was a pistol strapped to the man's side and the Italian knew that this man was prepared to use it on him if he had to. Italy didn't remember him coming into the supposed hospital room but neverless...maybe he was just so quiet he managed to slip in while he was trying to take out the IV which seemed to be clamped to his arm? It was a possibility.

"I'm Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD." he introduced, walking towards the nation and standing next to the bed he was in.

 _"Don't give him you're country name. Give him your human name, Feliciano Vargas, Italy."_ He knew that voice. It wasn't Grandpa Rome's though, no. This voice had a much...younger tone to it. He knew it but yet he couldn't remember it's speaker. Why couldn't he remember the speaker?! He knew him! Italy knew this! But he couldn't remember.

"F-Feliciano Vargas."

"Feliciano Vargas," The Director repeated with a nod before continuing with a more serious tone this time. "It's about damn time we got a name. Now all we need is one question answered. Why were you with Loki?" It almost seemed like at this point, The Director's tone had gotten icy cold. He was demanding an answer from the Italian and he wanted it. But Italy didn't have an answer. He hadn't a question instead.

"W-who is Loki?"

Fury gave a scoff at that. "Don't play dumb. You were the only one we found alive after we were lead to his location and as soon as we got there he vanished, leaving you behind. So don't tell me you don't know who he is Feliciano Vargas because I damn well know you do know who he is. So I'll ask again nicely for you and if you don't give me the proper answer that I want I can and will have you arrested for holding information against authorities. Why we're you with Loki?"

Italy was starting to panic a little now. He didn't want to get arrested but at the same time he didn't remember anything of that incident that apparently happened to him. "I-I don't remember anything that happened to me related to that or anything else of my past! I swear!" He tried to reason with him, hoping that it would work.

"You don't now do you?" Was Fury's response to that, which was something Italy was not expecting.

"N-no! I don't! Honest!" His hoarse voice was starting to bother him a little but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Right now, he wasn't just concerned bout history fate was all.

Fury seemed to go into thought after that. Feliciano didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing but as soon as he was about to consider it being a bad thing, The Director spoke, discontinuing his thoughts.

"I see," he had said, with a slow nod before taking a look at the Italian, examining him as if seeing him would unlock a distant memory in his mind. He then proceeded to turn around and walk back towards the door and open it. Before he left the room however, he looked back at Italy and narrowed his eye(s?) at him, a sign that said he didn't trust him. "I'll speak with you later on tonight. And when do, you had better start remembering."

The he walked out of the room without another glance at the Italian. Italy could see him go past the window but he was gone a second later. For a few moments, Italy just stared at the place where The Director was just as he was about to make his leave. That man scared him a good bit, he knew this because he heard the heart rate monitor start beeping like crazy. But now he was calm and it was beeping steadily. He eventually layed back down onto the bed at some point and stared up at the ceiling.

During this time period, Italy tried as hard as he could to remember anything just ANYTHING about his past. He didn't care if it was just one little thing he just wanted SOMETHING he could remember but nothing came. All he could think about was Grandpa Rome and that voice that spoke to him earlier. Who was it? He wanted to know. Italy was sure it was someone of his past but the only problem was he couldn't remember who it was. And he wanted to. Oh, so badly he wanted to but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He had eventually fallen sleep and was completely unaware of what he was about to get himself into.

 **~MEANWHILE ALL THE WAY OVER IN EUROPE WHERE A WORLD MEETING IS CURRENTLY BEING HELD~**

"You bloody wanker!"

"Woah! There's no need for language England bro! Calm down! Let me handle this hero style!"

"Va Te faire foutre, you British piece of shit!"

"Let's all try to be reasonable here now!"

"I ought to beat you like I did Spain's Armada!"

"Please don't bring that up, señor. I don't need another reminder of my dream being crushed."

"A-America I really don't think you should get involved with England and France..."

"Relax Mattie bro! I'm a hero! I got this!"

"Can't we all just calm down and act like civilized people for once?"

"I agree, sounds like something we need working on-"

"ENOUGH!" All heads were now turned towards Germany, who was standing up and had his hands slammed down on the table. He looked quite agitated, and that could be for several reasons. The main one though was because everyone was yelling and creaming at each other or just being plain annoying. "Calm down! Everyone! England, let France go! America, sit down! You too, Spain! Now everyone just listen!"

Hering the seriousness in the nation's voice made all the other ones do as he said. England though on his way back to his seat, shot a glare at France who shot one back at him but that should have been expected.

"More than of the nations of the world have gone missing and here we are yelling, screaming and fighting each other when we could be sending out search parties for them!"

"Yeah but dude, how are we gonna send out search parties for them if we don't know where they're at?" America chimed in.

This made the older nation sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up a little bit. "That's the whole point of sending out search parties, America."

"Oh. Well then let's do it! I'll lead Eagle Team One which will consist of me, England, France, Russia and China! While you lead Eagle Team Two which consists of Japan, Spain Romano, and Hong Kong! And I'll be the hero of the day-"

"Hold up, why "Eagle Team?"" England asked, confused by the names of the teams which were very similar to each other.

"Because England, bro, Eagles represent freedom! And if those missing countries have been kidnapped, I'll be the one to save them because eagles also represent heroicism and I'm the best hero of them all!"

"But what if they haven't been kidnapped?!"

"Then we'll pretend they have been!"

"Alright! Quiet down! I have an idea!" Germany said, which grabbed all the nation's attentions again. "We'll split up into different groups like America said but, we'll go around different parts of the world including their own country to see if we can find them We need to be in parties of two however because he have a lot of ground to cover. I will take Japan. Everyone else, pick your partner." He would have picked Prussia but Gilbert had also went missing as well as Italy, which was something Germany was not very happy about. After everyone had gotten done picking their partners, the groups went something like this:

America had picked England,

Spain had picked Romano,

China had picked Russia,

Hong Kong had chosen Iceland,

Sweden had taken Finland,

Norway had decided to take Denmark,

France had decided to just partner up with America and England, despite Germany's wishes.

Lithuania had Poland

and of course Germany had Japan.

"Now that everyone has their partners, we need to head on over to a missing country's home to see if they are there. And if they aren't, we'll know something has happened to them. We'll stay in touch with our phones. Meeting is dismissed!"

 ** _Oh noes! The countries have gone missing and Italy's connected to Loki some how! What shall happen? Who knows? I do of course but if you guys want to know, please leave me a review saying that you want me to continue this story! I would really appreciate it! Or don't. It's up to you. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Flames In The Sky

**_Yay! You guys came back! :D At least I think you did..._**

 ** _I didn't expect this story to get any reviews, favorites or follows at all so soon! Wow! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter like the previous one because this one_** ** _is gonna be a REAL blast. Eheheheheheh. XD_**

 ** _Also, I would like to apologize for any chapter updates that may come late. School has decided to throw all of its work at me and it sucks. :( I'll try to do my best and update as quickly as possible for you guys._**

* * *

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _"You are such a lovely country, Mr. Edelstein. Is that what you call yourself towards mortals?"_

 _It was a cold night that night. Yes, very cold. But his house was warm. Austria wasn't a fan of cold weather so he made sure to light a fire in the common room where he was at that held his piano, that way could play it without getting cold. Neither Hungary nor Prussia were in the house that night so he could play it as much as he wanted to without waking anyone up._

 _Now, Austria wasn't a fan of visitors. He especially wasn't a fan of visitors who decided that they were going to break into his house. But apparently this one decided that was exactly what he should do. To which he interrupted his piano session and Austria wasn't very happy about that. He now stood in front of the grand piano, eyes narrowed at the intruder. What really interested him however was how this intruder knew what he was. He shouldn't have known that he was a country. The only ones who knew that there were personified countries were said countries's bosses and this man was certainty not his boss._

 _"Why do you care?"_ _Austria asked the man or at least, he thought he was a mere man._

 _"Why do I care?" The man who wore a black suit with a green tie neatly tucked in replied. He had a scarf around his neck as well that was was mainly consisted of the colors green and gold. But there was something that Austria noticed that he had which interested him greatly. A scepter. No, it was almost like a spear in a way._ _Near the tip of it, he could see blue light swirl around it and he couldn't help but to wonder what it was."I care because I find you...to be useful Mr. Edelstein," Austria heard him continue, his thoughts focused back on the other man. "_ _Yes, useful is the right word. You would make a great ally to me."_

 _"Ally to what?" Roderich asked, now growing more and more cautious of this man by the second._

 _The man laughed, making the nation feel uneasy. "An ally in getting what I want. I've already spoken with another nation and this_ _one was a bit more easy to persuade over to my side. All I had to do was tell him that I would kill that German in he didn't go to my side. You may know him as one of your old ah...servents besides Holy Rome hm?"_

 _Austria knew exactly who he was talking about. "Leave Italia out of this!" He didn't know why, but he felt like he should get protective over the younger nation. Maybe that it was the fact that he mistreated him often when he was smaller and he wanted to make up for it?_

 _"Leave Italia out of this"...well I could do that...but then were would all the fun be?"_

 _"I said leave him out of this!" Roderich repeated, this time much louder. That was something the man did not expect and he flinched upon how the nation had raised his voice at him. So he did care for the younger one? He could use this as an_ _advantage._

 _"How about I make you a deal?" No. Austria wouldn't make a deal with this...madman. He wouldn't. "You join me and I won't kill him. And before you say that I'm bluffing, I am Loki of Asgard. I have the power to kill that simpleton and far more abilities than that you and those other nations could ever imagine. So what do you say, Roderich Edelstein? Austria? Will you take my deal or will you let a nation die?"_

 _Austria looked over the details of the deal. Wether he joined Loki or not, he was still going to be screwed. But if he did join him, he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Italy would die and if the other nations found out Italy did die and he was the reason for it...no doubt he would be in an even worse situation than he was in now. Roderich could just picture Germany in his head yelling and screaming at him from the top of his lungs as he tried to swing at him and have to be held back by the others. And that was just for Germany. Romano would probably do something far worse than yell, scream and throw punches._

 _He was so tempted to not take the deal though but neverless, with a defeated sigh, he did. "Fine. I accept your deal. Now what do you want?"_

 _He could tell almost_ _immediately that Loki had something planned for him and it would not be good. "So eager now are we? Don't worry, Mr. Edelstein. You'll find out soon."_

 ** _~End Flash Back~_**

It was now around midnight a few nights after the incident with Loki. Austria sat in a black SUV that was speeding towards one of Alfred's main buildings in his country: The White House. Roderich had recently taken a flight to DC after being instructed to do so by the god who had pulled him into this in the first place.

The country...was at a loss for words when the vehicles had finally pulled up. And not in a good way, that is.

 _I'm so sorry about this, America. Please...forgive me._ Roderich thought. It was crystal clear that if you were a telepath, you could hear the sadness and guilt in that sentence.

"Hey, get going." A sharp voice that belonged to the driver who was a Russian man that apparently went by the name of Kel. His accent was strong and Austria wondered if he had ever met Ivan though it didn't matter. Not now, that is. "We don't have all night."

 _It's little after midnight you twit so it's technically morning._ Austria wanted to say that so bad to Kel's face but he knew that if he did he would probably be beat. Or worse. Without a word to the man, the country exited the SUV and closed the door behind him before going to the trunk. Opening it, he saw that he had every piece of equipment he would need. Roderich glimpsed up a couple of times to see Kel looking through the mirror at him, making sure that he wouldn't try anything stupid. Not like he could in his position anyways.

Sighing, he carefully collected all of it into his arms before closing the trunk. He saw that the others who were supposed to be making sure he got the job done were already out of their vehicles and approaching him.

"We'll make sure you get in. If you need to, use this." One of the men said. He had tossed him a pistol or more specifically, a Glock with a scope on it. Austria simply gave the man a nod before placing the gun in a holster that was strapped to his leg he was provided with before he had left for The White House. "You know what you have to do. Just get it done."

No shit, Sherlock. He did and he hated having to do this. Austria could only imagine what the other nations would think when they heard that he was the one who caused the upcoming chaos. He just hoped that America could understand. He knew that England would no doubt throw whatever he could at him for doing this but...there was just no other way he saw out of Loki's deal. He had to do this. Wether he liked it or not.

So the nation began his way towards the East Wing's entrance. The men he was with who Loki had managed to get to his side, took out any guard that tried to stop him. Of course they made sure they did their kills stealthily so no alarms were triggered and that was a relief otherwise this would be ten times harder to do. He of course made sure that he stayed hidden within the bushes and any other hiding place he could find while they did their job so that he wouldn't get caught. If he did, it would be all over. Once the group was inside the building, he started to set up the equipment. Wires. And they all connected to on place: The Oval Office. There, the main weapon was located which was a bomb that was powerful enough to bring the whole building down.

It was very tiring, setting up all the wires but it was finally done. The team rushed out of the building as soon as Austria started connecting the wires to the bomb and he was soon left by himself to finish the job up. He was just glad that Alfred or the President wasn't there to see him do this. It would just be too horrible to watch. A well respected and kind (in his opinion) nation doing such a dreadful thing. But it was all for a purpose. The task was starting to prove complicating for Roderich but neverless, he continued to keep trying as hard as he could to set the bomb up and thankfully he managed to. Breathing a sigh of relief, the nation gave a small, but sad smile at the weapon.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, America but...it's Venezio's life that is on the line so I must. I hope that you can forgive me for this." He then left the room and rushed himself to catch up with the small group he was with that was now outside to complete the task. Most of them were running towards their SUVs by now, wanting to get away before the building went down. He couldn't blame them. Dying in an explosion must feel awful. He couldn't die though so all he would feel was burning pain if he was caught in it. Almost like he was burning from the inside. He had this feeling once...it had been so long ago though so he could hardly remember but he knew that he had the feeling because he remembered that he was screaming his lungs out for someone. Was it...Hungary?...No. Germany?...No. Not him either. Prussia. That was who it was. Gilbert. But...why? He figured that he would be screaming for someone else but...no. It was that albino.

He quickly got those memories out of his head when he heard Kel calling to him, telling him to get his ass in the vehicle. Roderich ran over to the passenger side, just about throwing himself inside the van before closing the door and the SUV started speeding off after that. Now, the bomb was timed so it should be about...32 seconds left before America's main building in his country went down. During those thirty two seconds, Austria kept saying in his head, "I'm sorry America. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." over and over again. Then he heard it. Even though they were a good distance away from The White House, the sound was so loud that he had to turn around to make sure that building was behind and not right next to him. A look of pure fear and guilt was mixed onto his face as he saw it go up in flames, pieces here and there were flying off and there was so much smoke. _So much smoke._ Roderich couldn't remember the last time he saw something like that. It had to be ages ago.

"Job is done, sir." Austria heard the Russian man say but his voice was almost inaudible to him. It was like he was trapped within his own self and the only thing he could hear was the distant sound of destruction. The nation swore that he could feel tears fall down his face as he watched the scene before him.

 **~BACK AT THE SHIELD BASE~**

They had moved him into an interrogation room as soon as he was well enough to walk. Of course though, Dr. Banner insisted that they kept him in the infirmary room a little longer. Fury though wanted an interrogation as quickly as possible so he was going to get one.

"Now I want to know why the hell you were with Loki. And don't give me that bullshit that you weren't because you were there and we saw it." The director said, as he took a seat across from Italy and clasped his hands together on the table.

"But I wasn't! I don't know who Loki is! I hardly even know who I am!" Italy tried to reason with him. Fury though simply tilted his head to the side as if in thought.

"Bull. Shit." He finally said after what seemed like enternity. "Don't play that crap with me, Feliciano Vargas. You know, I don't even think that's your real name because my people just did an identification check on you and you don't seem it exist at all. Mind telling me why that is?"

Dammit. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Identification check? Grandpa Rome never told him that these people would do that on him. "I...I don't know. That's the only name I can remember! Honest!" Italy was beyond the point of confusion now. He had no idea on what to do in this sort of situation and that voice that had spoken to him in his head earlier hadn't came back yet.

Fury didn't look quite convinced. "I'm sure you are."

"Please, just...listen to me," Italy began, after taking a few breaths to calm himself down. "I can't remember anything except my name. I have no idea where I'm from, who I know or what I do. Please just believe me on that!"

"Oh I do believe you," The director began with a slight chuckle as he leaned back in his chair some. "I also believe that you had nothing to do with Loki whatsoever and I believe that you like to do good things for the community. I bet you'd like it if I did, wouldn't you? But there's one slight problem. I don't." His voice was stern now and he had slammed his fist town on the table as if it were a tactic to scare the information out of Italy. "I am not stupid Mr. Vargas. If you wish to play games then go talk with Mr. Stark but with me, I get what I want and what I want is answers and you are going to give them to me."

Why couldn't Fury just understand that Italy had no answers?! He didn't have any for him! Feli had opened his mouth to speak once more but the voice that came out wasn't his. It belonged to a female.

"Sir!" She sounded like she had been recently panicking about something. "We have an issue! DC, it's urgent."

"What is it?" Fury ordered, his focus suddenly going to her and off of Italy which was a bit of a relief to the nation.

"Someone just blew up The White House, sir." The agent announced and to this, the director got up from his seat and rushed over to her.

"I want everyone we have available over there now. Make sure that there are no civilians nearby and keep them safe. If there's anyone inside that building get them out." He ordered. After hearing the instructions, the agent nodded and quickly left. After that, He looked to the nation. "We'll continue this later. For now, you are to stay with Dr. Banner." And then the Director left.

* * *

 _ **Bad Austria! Bad! What am I going to do with you? Destroying The White House? So cliché, lol. Sorry for the crappy ending. I stayed up from 6pm to 12am typing and reviewing this so I am BEYOND tired right now. Hope you all liked the chapter. I shall try to update soon again. :) Please review! Thanks! Have a lovely day my readers! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Ambers

_**Woohoo**_ ** _!_** ** _:D The third chapter is up! Finally! I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying this story and thank you sooo much for reviewing, favoriting and following it! It really means a lot to me! :3_**

 ** _I'm also going to be working on another Hetalia-Axis Powers crossover story soon but this time, it's crossing over with Attack on Titan so be sure to check that one out whenever I get it up and ready to go!_**

 ** _So without further a do, let's continue on with the story! :D_**

 ** _Also, Prussia never dissolved in this. I just can't accept it. He's still a nation in my heart._**

* * *

 **~AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION~**

He woke up with a throbbing headache and a sudden feeling of coldness. Sure, Canada was used to the coldness but the headache? Not really.

"G-gilbert?" Why did he call out the albino's name? That was strange. Then again, he has a giant fucking bear so he can't judge.

"Mein Gott, Matthew, I thought you were dead!" He heard a voice near him say in alarm, and then footsteps approaching him before he was finally able to see the Prussian on his knees next to him.

"You...did?" Matthew asked, starting to sit up but realized quickly that it was a bad idea to do so because he suddenly started to get quite dizzy. So much so that Gilbert had to grab ahold of him so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah, the awesome me did, Matthew Williams. And you might just end up dead if you keep trying to do stupid shit like that." Prussia replied, slowly laying the other nation back down, using his legs to support his head which was probably killing the blond right now and it was. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Gilbert...what happened?" Matthew finally asked, once the throbbing in his head had calmed down some and he was able to see clearly again. Well as clear as he could with his glasses on.

He heard a sigh escape the lips of the older nation before he spoke. "You...took a pretty hard hit, Matt. Tried to keep that bastard away from me. And for that...I need to thank you." Matthew then saw Gilbert do something he thought he would never do. He had bended over and had kissed him. No, not on the forehead type of deal or his cheek but one the lips. And he had stayed like that for a few seconds before releasing.

Matthew was...at a loss for words. Luckily though, he didn't have to say anything right then because Gilbert did all the talking for him.

"That...was probably one of the most awesome things, the awesome me has ever done." The albino said with a light chuckle as he smiled down upon the Canadian who just stared, still shocked by his sudden act. "What? Don't look at me like that. This isn't the first time we've kissed, you know?"

It...wasn't? He didn't remember any other time Gilbert had...kissed him. "We...have?"

Matthew saw the other man frown at that. "Yeah, we have Matt. Don't you remember? We've kissed plenty of times before! A few weeks after we started dating, on your birthday last year, and this year too! We also kissed under that Christmas tree at my place after West left the house with Italy that night! Don't...tell me you've forgotten all about that...have you?"

Matthew tried to search through his memories, to see if all what Prussia was saying was true but...he just couldn't find anything that Gilbert had described to him. "I...I'm sorry Gilbert I honestly...can't remember anything about that."

Prussia couldn't help but to feel a little upset at that as well as angry. Why couldn't he remember those nights?! Those were the best nights of his life that he ever had with Matthew and he couldn't remember them?! Maybe...maybe it was that bastard Loki's doing. Maybe Matthew just had temporary memory loss. Yeah. That was it. Everything would be okay. It had to be okay between them.

"Okay well...then surely you remember when we went to see the Northern Lights? We might not have kissed but that was the night I asked you to be my ah...boyfriend."

Still, nothing came to his memory. Matthew could tell that Gilbert was starting to get upset because he saw that his eyes were watering up with tears that hadn't been shed yet. "I...I don't remember. I...I'm sorry, again Gilbert. I really am."

He didn't get a response from the Prussian after that for a few minutes. He wondered if he should have just lied to him and said that he did but Gilbert would no doubt find out that he did and probably get pissed at him for it. Matthew didn't mean to make Gilbert upset or angry at him...he just didn't remember bits and pieces of his past. That was it. He wished now that he did though. To see Gilbert almost shed tears made him feel quite guilty and horrible.

"It's...alright. You'll remember eventually. I know you will. And if not, the awesome me will figure out a way to make the awesome you remember. Everything will be fine. I promise." He then bended over and kissed Matthew on the lips once more for a few seconds, as if sealing the promise before releasing. Mathew could swear that he felt something wet roll down his cheek while Gilbert was kissing him and it felt like a tear. He was sure of it.

 **~BACK AT THE SHIELD BASE~**

"So uh, you don't remember anything that happened to you recently?" Bruce Banner asked the nation who was sitting at a table, messing around with a pen as he scribbled down something on a piece of paper. He had been forced to stay with the scientist and honestly...he wish he was somewhere else right now. Bruce was nice an all but...God was it boring in this stupid lab. Feliciano has absolutely nothing to do in here except doodle and socialize. Out of all the thing the Director made him do...why this? Well, at least he was kind enough to give him a new set of clothes which was a SHIELD uniform. Fury had told him before he left that if he was going stay here for the time being, he might as well dress like everyone else. Hell, he was even given a gun! Why he would need it, Italy didn't know at the time however.

"No, I don't." The nation replied with a shake of his head.

Bruce could tell that he was probably bored out of his mind, being stuck in a place like this because of that response so he started thinking.

"Hey, ah so," he began, adjusting his glasses so that they wouldn't fall off of his face. "I got something to show to you. I know Director Fury probably wouldn't be pleased that I'm letting you out of the lab but, I'm guessing that it's boring for you in here."

Feli looked up at Bruce when he heard that. "I don't want to get you in trouble though." He said, worried that he might cause the man to get fired or something like that.

Bruce just shrugged at his response. "Fury wouldn't fire me. He needs me for the team." He replied with a small smile, trying to assure the Italian.

"A-alright. I'll go with you." Feli had to admit...he did want to see what it was that Dr. Banner wanted to show him. Would it be some type of weapon that SHIELD was making? He was told that SHIELD made a lot of those by another agent for the organization when he was walking down the hallways to get to Bruce's lab because he had gotten curious about one he had seen some agents carrying.

"Great!" Bruce said with a smile, gathering up a clipboard with papers in it beforehand making his way to the door to which it slid open when he went near it. "Just follow me! It's not far from here. I think you're going to like it!" He then proceeded to make his way out of the lab, leaving the country to follow behind him shortly after he left.

Along the way, Italy kept wondering about the voice in his head that spoke to him before that was now gone. Would it ever come back to him? It sounded so familiar and he honestly wanted to hear it again in his head. Also...Grandpa Rome. Who was he to him? He knew that he was his grandpa, obviously but why was he in that dream or, vision of his rather? So many questions that Italy wanted to be answered but he knew that they probably wouldn't be for a very long time.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very, very, loud voice.

"Friend Banner! It is wonderful to see you again! I see you have an acquaintance with you this time!" The voice belonged to a man with long, blond hair that reached down below his shoulders and he had a growing beard as well. He wore some type of...armor with a striking red cape, almost like Grandpa Rome's in a way. But the most interesting thing about the man was the hammer that he was carrying. It was almost like...it was letting out a strange energy from it that Italy was...familiar with. Yet he had no idea what it was.

"Hey, Thor. Yeah, I guess you can say he's an acquaintance of mine," Bruce began, before starting to introduce. "ah, Feliciano, this is Thor Odinson, son on Odin as you can imagine. He's an Avenger and also a god. Or demigod. Whichever you'd prefer. Thor, this is Feliciano Vargas. He's...new."

The god had smile brightly at that and went over to the Italian, before holding out his hand for him to shake. "It is nice to meet you, Feliciano Vargas! As long you don't offend me or Asgard in anyway as well as my friends, we shall be on good terms."

Feli could work with that. "Alright." He said, before shaking the Avenger's hand and damn did he sure have a strong grip. He was almost relieved when he let go of his hand, to be honest. Thor just gave him a smile when he let go before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"So, my friend! What might you be doing out here?"

"I could ask the same for you, Thor." The scientist replied with a small chuckle.

"Well, since Asgard is no longer threatened by the Chitauri we have fought off a few days ago, I was able to come back to Midgard, thanks to my father."

Chitauri? What was that? Feliciano didn't know but he'd probably find out soon enough. The word sounded familiar though...like someone had already said it to him. Maybe it was that Loki fellow who did? Who, everyone kept talking about because he supposedly had met him? Or maybe he was just thinking too much about this. He hoped that was it. Just overreaction.

"Just hope that they don't get the idea of coming here, again." Venezio had heard Bruce mutter. They had came to Earth before? Strange. Surely, he would have remembered such an event but no he didn't of course. Memory loss sucked. He couldn't even remember his birthday of all things! When he saw Loki again, Feliciano made a mental note to himself that he would get his memories back from him no matter what. It may result in a fight but he thought that he could take him on if it came to that. He'd have a gun for protection...if he didn't lose it by then. That would suck like hell if he did.

Apparently Thor was able to hear when Bruce said as well because the Norse god had clapped a hand onto the scientist's shoulder. "I do not believe they would even think about coming to Midgard again, my friend. If they should however, we will fight them off like we once did before. Now, I must be going. I believe Stark said that he meeded my help with something earlier though I can not remember what though."

"I think Tony's in his main lab, which you know where that is, if you need to go and speak to him." Bruce had told the Asgardian.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Banner." Thor replied with a grin before to look at Feliciano. "Well, it was wonderful to meet you, Feliciano but I must depart now. I needeth not to keep my friend metal waiting. Perhaps you can meet him one day just...don't give him any ideas that involve machinery. It will most likely end badly."

He wondered what that meant, especially the metal part. Was he made out of metal or was it just a suit or something? "I'll...try not to give him any ideas."

Thor just simply nodded at that, giving the Italian and before walking away from him and Bruce a few moments later.

The scientist had smiled at Feliciano after Thor left before speaking once more. "So, that was Thor. He seems kind of strange at first but once you get to know him, he's like the old friend you never knew you had. Now, come on. I still got that thing I wanted to show you."

 **~MEANWHILE WITH SPAIN AND ROMANO~**

"Hey, you bastard! Next time you shove me, I'll shove a gun down your sorry throat and blow off your fucking head!" Romano had shouted at a man who was talking on the phone who had accidentally ran into the nation. Spain had told him to not overreact about such things but of course, he didn't listen to his former caretaker.

"Lovino, please, he didn't do such a thing!" Antonio tried to reason with the Italian but he simply just shook his head and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure he didn't. And my brother didn't go missing as well as all the other god damned nations that weren't at the meeting!" He shouted back. Spain might have snapped at him but he knew that what Romano was going through was hard. The fact that he didn't know where his younger brother was, was probably killing him and ticking him off more than ever now.

The Spanish nation sighed and shook his head. "Look, Romano, I know you're probably stressed about this whole thing but you can't just go yelling at people like that! You might tick off someone who we don't need ticked off! The world is different now than it used to be. There are secret organizations out there that can kill us with just a finger snap!"

Lovino had rolled his eyes at that. "I know that, Spain. I know that. Who did you think started the Mafia in the first place?"

Ah, the Mafia. Spain remembered when Romano and Italy were apart of that. Surprisingly, they had done a good job with it but they soon stopped the whole thing once they had been exposed by a member. Though there were still some Mafias around, there weren't as many of them as before when the trend first started. "I remember that. Never thought I'd see Italy shoot a gun without getting scared but I did. You too. Took out your targets like you were some pro assassin."

He heard Romano chuckle a little at his comment. "Yeah wel, we had to make a living somehow back then. I...I don't know, Spain I'm just...worried about him is all. Sure, we have out differences but he's still my little brother and I care about him. Don't you dare tell him that though or else I'll murder you and make sure your corpse burns in hell."

There was the old Romano again. Threatening to murder him if he told someone about about something he didn't want him to. But Spain loved him for who he was and he was glad he was acting like his old self again. Worrying about things can make you do some crazy shit, just like love.

"Glad to see that you're back, Lovino." Spain said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, can we go eat dumbass? I'm starved."

"Of course! Wherever you'd like to go, Lovi!"

"Don't call me "Lovi", you Spanish piece of shit!"

Spain just laughed at that as he took Romano by the hand and bolted down the sidewalk they were on, looking for a nice place that they could go and eat at. He knew that they were on a time limit, to get back with the other groups from Portugal, the country they had been assigned to go to but he just wanted to spend some time with the Southern part of Italy, knowing that he would probably not get a chance like this again with what was about to come.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I know. Canada was at the meeting. But I went back and edited the first chapter because I wanted to do a PruCan moment okay? Don't judge me! DX I also wanted to do some Spamano but it turned out to be shorter than I originally thought so whoops. At least I did it though. :) Anyways, please review, follow, favorite and all of that jazz and I hope you all have a wonderful day! :D_**


End file.
